Another FACE Family Christmas Story
by Blackwind137
Summary: England forgot Christmas was coming up! No need to fear! France comes to save the day! (Really, he's just there for Matthew) Suck at summaries, but the title pretty much says it all. First chapter not so great, I'll try to do better on the next one, promise!


**Hey y'all! So, this is an attempt at a story, I don't really know where I'm going with this, it kinda jumps all around the place, but...yeah...Pretty good for midnight work! Happy holidays guys! Or as France would say, Bonne Fête!**

Arthur sat in his study engrossed in his paperwork. Why do they have to give me so much work over the bloody holidays?! He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He was never going to finish he concluded. He turned his head and looked at his desk clock. The clock displayed 7 o'clock on its face and Arthur cursed under his breath. He looked back down to his work, deciding to just power through it.

Half an hour later he heard a crash...and a scream. Arthur stood up as his mind raced at the possibilities of what could've happened. He raced out of the room calling, "Alfred?!" as he ran through the halls of his house. Why does it have to be so big!

As he turned the corner he looked down the hall to see the blond sitting on the ground clutching his hand. He bolted over to the boy on the ground saying, "Alfred? Alfred, are you alright?"

Alfred looked up to Arthur with a kind of blank face as tears started to prick into his eyes.

Arthur knelt down to the boy and placed his hands on each of the boys shoulders. "Alfred, are you alright?" He asked again, looking down to the boys hands then to the broken vase on the ground.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Arthur," Alfred stuttered, followed by a small sniff. "I-I didn't m-mean to break y-your vase."

Arthur looked back to the six year old and gave a small smile. "Don't you worry about the vase. I care far more about you than that old thing. Now," He took the child's hands. "Let me see about these cuts." He pulled Alfred's hands apart and winced a bit at seeing the blood. As he surveyed the hand further, he could see a shard of glass still wedged into the child's skin. He lightly touched the cut, earning a small whimper from the child.

Arthur then looked back up to Alfred, seeing a few tears running down his face, and pick him up. "Well, lets go get this cleaned, shall we?" He held Alfred close as he rushed off to the kitchen. Once they arrived, he placed the small boy on the counter and began to rummage through his cabinets for the needed supplies.

He placed the supplies one by one on the counter as he glanced back up at Alfred. The little child rubbed his face with his sleeve in an attempt to rid himself of his tears. "Y-You're not mad...are you?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course not. As I said, I care about you more than the vase. It was an accident, I understand. Alright, give me your hand." Arthur finished, reaching out his hand. Alfred reluctantly held out his hand to Arthur, who in turn took it. "Now, listen here. This is going to hurt a bit, and I want you to just remain calm, understood?" Alfred looked up hesitantly at Arthur and closed his eyes tight before nodding. Arthur then grabbed a pair of tweezers as he began getting the glass out of the cut.

"O-OW! A-Artie! I-It hurts!" Alfred called, more tears beginning to stream down his face.

"I know, I know just please, I must get the glass out," Arthur reasoned. Ten minutes later, he had successfully pulled the shard out of the little hand and was currently wrapping the boys hand. He looked back up at the boy who was sniffling a bit. He gave the boy a small smile before he picked the boy up off the counter and held him. Alfred put his arms around Arthur's neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

Arthur was sitting on the couch with Alfred in his hands, a blanket surrounding the small body. Alfred breathed evenly and slowly as he slept on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur smiled down at the boy.

Three knocks on the door, and Arthur cursed inwardly. Who could be hear 9 at night? He thought. As he gently picked up Alfred, not wishing to leave him alone, he quickly made his way to open the door. What he saw shocked him, to say the least. To blonds stood before him, both with curly hair, one with stubble. One of them, the little boy, slept in the man's arms.

"Bonjour, mon lapin~!" The man whispered in his heavy French accent.

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man. "What are you doing here, frog? I don't remember inviting you!"

Francis held up one hand as he replied, "Non, you did not. But, I figured, 'Tis the season', right?"

Arthur stared at Francis blankly. "W-What are you talking about?" He asked.

Francis's faced turned to one of shock as he nearly yelled, "You forgot about Christmas?!" Both of the boys in the men's arm's began to stir at the noise. Francis looked down to Matthew and began saying, "Non, non à rester endormi. Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit." Matthew just calmed down at the sound of his french.

Arthur looked down at Alfred to see sleepy blue eyes peering up at him. "Mmm, w'as goin' on, Arthur?" He muttered.

Arthur soothingly pet Alfred's hair as he responded, "Don't worry, nothing is going on. Go back to sleep, lad." Alfred looked up at Arthur a moment more before his little body gave into exhaustion. Arthur sighed and looked back up to Francis.

"Anyway, I figured, since Christmas is coming up, we should spend it all together! That way, the boys can see each other! It would be so cruel to keep them separated for such a holiday!" Francis finished, going back into a whisper.

Arthur sighed. "I suppose you're right. Come on in, frog. But don't you dare try anything." He said, scowling.

Francis simply smiled innocently as he assured, "I wouldn't dream of it!" He looked down at Alfred and surveyed his hand. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Arthur looked down at Alfred then remembered his hand. "Oh, Alfred just had an accident is all."

"Is he alright?" Francis questioned, getting a bit closer. "Was it serious? Deep?"

"He's fine, Francis. It was kind of deep, but not enough for stitches. He just had a piece of glass in his hand, I took care of it."

"Oh, that must have hurt!" Francis winced at the thought.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well, of course it hurt Francis!" He sighed before looking down at the sleeping child in his hands. "We should go to bed as well. You may take whatever room you find, besides my room, that is. Do not, get any ideas." With that, he began to walk up the stairs.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he turned into Alfred's room and placed him down on his bed. Alfred stirred a bit, but the brit was able to calm him back down into sleep. He kissed the child's forehead and left the door open just a creek as he walked back to his room.

Arthur laid in bed, dreaming of adventures with Flying Mint Bunny and other magical creatures, when a large crash was heard. He sat upright, dazed and confused. He waited a minute, wondering what it was, until he heard another crash and figured out it was just thunder. Although, he sat for a moment more wondering about his little colony. He knew the lad was scared when it came to storms.

After a few moments thinking it over, he decided to go look for the little one. He walked down the hallways, looking left and right wondering where he could be. He heard a soft voice come from one room, but recognized it as Francis's voice. Probably trying to calm Matthew down... He continued on his search for Alfred when another large crash and flash of lightening practically illuminated the entire house. He heard a small shriek and padding of small footsteps. "Alfred?" He called out.

Arthur turned the next corner to hear, "Arthur!" Before Alfred barreled right into Arthur, hugging tightly around his waist, promptly knocking the wind out of him. Once Arthur regulated his breathing, he placed a hand on Alfred's back, feeling the large tremors passing through the tiny child. "Shh, come now, little one. You're all right," Arthur whispered, pulling the child into his arms as he stood up.

He walked back to his room with the child as he began to rub circles on his back. Arthur laid down on his bed, pulling the blankets up to cover both Alfred and himself. Still feeling the child shaking, he said, "Don't worry, Alfred. I've got you. It's just thunder, it can't hurt you." He continued rubbing Alfred's back and humming little tunes as Alfred hugged close to his midsection. As time went on though, Alfred's shaking had calmed down tremendously.

Finally, Arthur looked down tiredly at the little child in his arms, seeing the boy was asleep. He smiled as he kissed Alfred on his forehead, and fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

****

Hey y'all! Sorry if this sucks, it's like...12:50 in the morning...Yeah, way past my bedtime. There will be more...Probably. Please, give your thoughts on what ya think so far!

Just so y'all know, I did my research, and yes, it does rain in London in December...Because that's where they are...Yeah, I should just shut up now.

Translation:  
Non, non à rester endormi. Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit- No, no stay asleep. Don't worry little one.  
Bonjour- Hello  
Non- No


End file.
